


5 times R's shop is a cockblock, and 1 time it isn't

by icantwrite1832



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Shop owner Enj, Shop owner R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantwrite1832/pseuds/icantwrite1832
Summary: Grantaire and Enjolras co-own a shop, while also being in a relationship.It ends up being very frustrating, but they make it work
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Cosette Fauchelevent/Éponine Thénardier, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 18





	5 times R's shop is a cockblock, and 1 time it isn't

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on Schitt's Creek!! However, I'm only on Season 4, so a) no spoilers b) I don't know if this is exactly like Schitt's creek

1)Today was the day after his- their- shop had opened. The opening had been a success and they had made more profit than either of them were expecting. 15% less than what they should have, according to Enjolras, but Grantaire wasn’t listening to that. They had actually opened a store, and R finally had some money coming into his bank account. 

Today, R was working behind the counter while Enjolras was in the back, sorting through inventory.

“Do you think we’ll get any customers today?” Grantaire asks, turning back to face the makeshift storage room. Enjolras’ hair was currently falling into his eyes, and his ass was sticking out towards Grantaire- not that Grantaire was looking. 

“Yes. Stop worrying.” Enjolras says, turning around to face his boyfriend. He smiles slightly, and Grantaire can’t help but hold his hand out to pull Enjolras closer. 

His hands had just wrapped around Enjolras’ waist and he was leaning up to kiss the blond, when the bell went on the door. They quickly stepped away from each other. 

“Woah, did I interrupt?” Courfeyrac had said, grinning. 

“Ye-”

“Not at all.” Enjolras fixed him a glare and Grantaire went back to leaning on the desk. “What are you looking for?”

So much for having a quiet day after the ‘grand’ opening.

2) It had now been a week since the shop had opened, which meant that Enjolras was obsessing over the numbers and making sure they had enough customers and Grantaire had to work the shop front a lot more, which was always draining. Why can’t customers just choose whether they like lavender or rose more? It’s not a hard choice. 

Well, tonight, Enjolras was treating Grantaire to their first date since the shop had opened. R had been particularly nice with customers today, even those who spent 5 hours to choose between one scent or the other. 

They went to the cafe across the street that served as a restaurant at night. Enjolras had given him a disgusted look for dipping his fries into the milkshake they were sharing, but said nothing because he knew that Grantaire would bully him for getting the salad. 

They were on the way back to Enjolras’ place when R had looked across the street.

“Oh, fuck off.” Grantaire had said and Enjolras had pulled away from where he was in the process of giving R a hickey. 

“No, not you, you can continue.” R said, almost immediately, before pointing to the shop. 

“Grantaire,” Enjolras starts, pulling him to the shop, “Did you lock the door?”

“No, I asked you to do it.”

“You didn’t.”

“I did, I said I was going to wait for you round the back, and you should lock up.”

“Did I answer you after you had said it?”

“...No.”

Enjolras had rolled his eyes and walked into the shop, stepping behind the counter. Grantaire stands in the corner, trying to hide the purpling spot on his neck. 

“I’m just going to, uh, go. I’ll see you tomorrow.” R said, walking to the door. 

3) Grantaire was stressed. He’d just found out that his sister was (maybe) pregnant and that his best friend had been arrested for being drunk and disorderly. Life wasn’t going so good today. 

And here was Enjolras, giving him a very nice shoulder massage. 

“Who even wants babies? They’re so ugly and loud and- ow!”

“I did tell you it was going to be sore.” Enjolras says, but kisses the place where he’d just worked the knot out from. “But, you can’t judge your sister for wanting a child.”

“Says the person who cried when he found out his twin was having a child.”

“They were happy tears because Cosette had been going on about wanting a child for so long.” Enjolras defends, digging his fingers into the muscle, making Grantaire twist in pain slightly.

“I’m just glad she got over her Pontmercy phase, and decided to have children with Ep instead.” R manages to get out, before writhing in pain again. 

“Do you want to move this to the back?” Enjolras whispered into his ear, looking around the shop. 

“Yes.” He hisses out, standing up and taking Enjolras by the forearm. Or, he would’ve done that if the door hadn’t opened. Instead, he pulls his t-shirt back on and looks up at the door.

“Does every guest get to see you shirtless?” Eponine asked, grinning. 

“No, just you.” Grantaire said back, “What do you want?” 

“Something for Cosette. It’s our anniversary next week.”  
Grantaire had gotten too involved with helping Eponine to think about the massage. 

4) It was Courfeyrac’s birthday next week, so naturally everyone thought he would want something from Grantaire and Enjolras’ shop. They all decided to come on the same day apparently. 

Combeferre had gotten him a handmade ring, Bahorel had gotten him a small print of one of his favourite painting by Grantaire (Feuilly, Cosette and Eponine had done the same thing, much to R’s embarrassment). Jehan had gone for a notebook with some pressed flowers in, JBM had all chipped in to buy him a hamper of products. Marius had bought him a scarf. 

Both of them had been too busy to talk to each other and, at the end of the day, Grantaire was just about ready to collapse on the floor. Enjolras had walked over and handed him a coffee. 

“Let’s close up, I don’t think we’ll be getting any more customers today.” The blond says, kissing R’s temple. 

“What are you getting Courf?” He asks Enjolras, “Because all of my ideas have been snatched away by the rest of Les Amis and I have no energy to paint.”

“I was going to get him a hamper.” Enjolras says, “Joly and Bossuet took that though.”

“Maybe we could chip together and get some tickets for him to go and see Hadestown on Broadway.”

“That’s- actually a good idea.”

Grantaire smiles tiredly, “Sometimes I have them.” 

“Very rarely.”

“I will kick you out of the shop.” 

“I pay for half of it, you can’t.”

“Shut up and kiss me.” Grantaire says, leaning forward.

The door opens, and Courfeyrac walks in. 

“Hello, I know I’m two minutes after closing, but it’s my birthday next week, so you’ve got to be nice to me.”

Grantaire groans and stands up, handing the coffee back to Enjolras. 

5) The morning had started off great. After some very rigorous pre-birthday bedroom activities the night before, Grantaire had woken Enjolras up with breakfast in bed.

“Happy 24th!” Grantaire had grinned, setting the tray down onto the bed. They had eaten breakfast, happily chatting before Enjolras had looked at the clock. 

“Shit.”

“What’s wrong now?”

“We’re going to be late.” R had sighed and put the empty plates in the kitchen, pulling his jeans on and one of Enjolras’ jumpers. 

“It’s a good job your birthday present is at the shop then, isn’t it?” 

“And you did lock up last night, didn’t you? It will still be there?”

“You won’t get it if you keep going on like that.” R smiles, picking up his house keys and the shop keys. 

They had gotten to the shop, and Grantaire made Enjolras wait in the front while he got his present. 

It was a ring, made by a local blacksmith, with a moonstone in the middle. He walks back out to the front of the shop, box in hand. 

“Enjolras,” R says, waiting for him to turn around. 

He wasn’t going to get down on one knee, just to save himself the embarrassment if Enjolras said no, but he was going to make his speech heartfelt. 

“Enjolras.” R says again, and Enjolras turns around again. “You know I’ve loved you since the first time I saw you, yeah? And I still do. And I’m so grateful for everything you’ve done for me.” 

“R…”

“Look, I should’ve probably prepared for this better. But shut up. I love you, and I want to spend everyday with you.” Grantaire takes a breath and opens the box, “Enjolras, will you marry me?”

Enjolras’ eyes light up and he nods. “Yes, yeah. Obviously.” He says, laughing softly, holding his hand out.

“I guess now isn’t the best time to pull this out then, is it?” He says, afterwards, pulling another box out, and opening up to reveal an almost-identical ring, instead with an opal in it. 

Grantaire laughs, and holds his hand out. When the ring is safely on his finger, Grantaire pulls Enjolras into a kiss, which quickly turns into something else. 

“I guess now isn’t the best time.”   
R’s head snaps to the door. 

“Hello, Ferre.” Enjolras says, stepping away from Grantaire. 

Why was this store such a cockblock?

+1) It had been a year since the store had opened, and they had held a nice party in it, after hours. There was lemonade and non-alcoholic wine. Everyone was there, congratulating the pair and having fun. 

It was about 10, when Eponine and Cosette had left, a sleepy toddler in Eponine’s arms. 

Enjolras closed the door behind them and locked it. He triple-checked the door was locked, and turned the sign to ‘closed’ 

R finishes throwing the cups in the bin, and turns to Enjolras. 

“Fancy actually going to the back.” Enjolras asks, wrapping his arms around Grantaire. 

“Yes, I do.”

That night, even with someone knocking at the door, the pair were able to finish what they had tried to do so many times months before.


End file.
